


One Piece PETs: Shock

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [120]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Something occurs with both Nami and Robin, giving Luffy and Zoro quite the shock during foreplay...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Shock

**One Piece PETs: Shock**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This miraculous series belongs the unpredictable Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****3:41 PM*****

 

   "Cat Burglar" Nami and "Demon Child" Nico Robin were in the library, the former was working on one of her maps and the latter was reading a book. Nami yawned as she put down her pen. Robin only sighed as she turned a page in her book. At that moment, both she and Nami yelped in surprise when they felt familiar paws groping their cans.

 

"Hey, there."

 

Nami turned to see Luffy, looking at her with bedroom eyes.

 

"Hello there, Gummy Monkey." she greeted. "Do you and Zoro need anything?"

 

Luffy smirked. Next, he slipped Nami's cans from out of her tube top and gave her nips a pinch.

 

"Eyah~!" she cried out in ecstasy. "Luffy~!"

 

Zoro unbuttoned Robin's blouse and gave her jugs a good massage.

 

"Mmmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

The Tiger Man began to pinch her nips through the Crane Woman's bra. Doing that caused Robin to gasp and cry out in pleasure.

 

"So, what do you say, Robin?" Zoro asked.

 

Robin looked at Zoro...and her response was, "Let's do it, _Tora-kun_."

 

Upon hearing her answer, Zoro lifted Robin up over his shoulders and took her back to the Women's Quarters.

 

"What about you, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

Suddenly, Nami picked Luffy up, bridal style, and answered, "Let's get it on, Lulu- _chan_."

 

"Well, this is new!" Luffy said in surprise.

 

"Eh, thought I might mix things up a bit," replied Nami as she led Luffy out of the library and into the Women's Quarters. "Besides, I remember seeing Morgiana do this, once, with Alibaba."

 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy muttered.

 

"Anyhoo, get ready, baby." Nami told him.

 

Luffy smirked at this.

 

"You got it," he replied.

 

They arrived in the Women's Quarters and saw that Robin was giving Zoro a blowjob. Zoro panted as she did so.

 

"Robin..."

 

Robin moaned as she deep-throated him.

 

"Ohh, yeah..." Zoro groaned as he shuddered in ecstasy. "That's the stuff...!!"

 

With the Monkey and the Booted Puss, the latter was giving the former a handjob. Luffy panted as Nami rubbed her hands up and down his shaft.

 

"How is that?" she asked. "Good enough for ya?"

 

"You bet..." Luffy groaned.

 

Nami smirked and after about five or so minutes, Luffy ejaculated.

 

"Eep!" Nami squeaked as some of the cum got on her face and melons.

 

"Oops!" Luffy cried. "Sorry!"

 

"No, no, it's fine," Nami assured. "I don't mind. I can always wash up, later."

 

"You sure?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes," Nami answered. "now, would you like a lap dance?"

 

"...Do you even have to ask?" asked Luffy.

 

   Nami giggled as she began her erotic dance. Luffy never took her eyes off her. Nami sat above his lap and began to jiggle her cans in his face. She also rubbed her womanhood against Luffy's crotch.

 

"Ohhh, yeah..." Luffy moaned.

 

"I can feel Little Luffy waking up," Nami said. "Maybe I ought to say hello."

 

She got down and unzipped Luffy's fly...

 

***SPROING!!!***

 

"Ooh!" Nami cried, blushing. "Why, hello there, Little Luffy."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami kissed the tip of Luffy's hard schlong before placing the whole thing in her mouth.

 

"Ahhhh...!" Luffy moaned. "Ah, god, Nami...I love you...I love you, so much!"

 

"I love you, too, Luffy...!" Nami responded, her captain's Johnson still in her mouth. "Now, why don't you cum for me?"

 

"J...just a bit more...!" Luffy panted. "Ngh...!"

 

He soon came inside Nami's mouth.

 

"So yummy..." Nami moaned as she licked most of the white liquid and swallowed it.

 

Next, she stood up, slipped off her panties, and presented her exposed womanhood to her fiance.

 

"Now, why don't you give me more, Gummy Monkey?" the navigator asked.

 

Luffy grinned...and he place a condom over his wang, and entered Nami.

 

"Mmmmnn...!" Nami moaned.

 

   Luffy began moving at a moderate pace. Nami moaned a bit more as he did so. As Luffy moved in and out of the navigator, he watched as her jugs bounced with each thrust. At that moment, he opened his mouth and started suckling on her right melon. Nami gasped before she began to moan.

 

"A-ha...!" she cried out as her legs wrapped around Luffy's waist. "Luffy~!"

 

While they're going at it, we move on to Zoro and Robin. Both of them are in the Mare's position.

 

"Haa...haaa...!" Robin panted.

 

   Zoro's paws gripped his fiance's posterior, giving it a good squeeze. Robin chewed her lip and moaned. At that instant, Zoro's mouth caught hold of the archaeologist's left nip and suckled on it. Robin moaned even more at this.

 

"That's more like it, _mamacita_..." Zoro moaned prior to thrusting into Robin.

 

"Ah! Ah!! Ahh!!" Robin cried.

 

"Robin, let me hear your sweet voice more..." the swordsman spoke as he gave his fiance's apple-shaped ass a good spank.

 

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!"

 

Zoro grinned as he spanked Robin, again.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

 

_'Man, I love it when she screams like that...!'_ Zoro thought as he continued to spank Robin. _'What a major turn-on!!'_

 

Now, we cut over to Nami and Luffy; both of them are currently in the widely opened position. Luffy panted as he and Nami continued to go at it.

 

"Oh, yes..." Nami moaned. "Yes! Yes~!!"

 

Luffy grabbed hold of Nami's right melon and gave it a good massage, even giving her nip a pinch. Nami moaned even more at this.

 

"Keep going, baby...!"

 

"Right...I don't plan on stopping anytime, soon!"

 

He changed his pace from moderate to fast.

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs. "YES!!! YES, LUFFY, YES!!! OH, MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

 

"LOVE YOU, TOO, BABE!!!!"

 

   It only took another ten minutes for the pair to climax. Nami's whole body shook in ecstasy as she cried out. Then, she clung to Luffy, panting heavily.

 

"Great Ceiling Cat..." she gasped. "Luffy...that was wonderful...!"

 

"Thanks..." Luffy grinned, despite how exhausted he was.

 

   He ran his fingers through her hair. Nami responded by giving him a light peck on his left cheek. Luffy smiled warmly at her. Next, he lifted her up, bridal style, walked her over to her bed, and set her down on it. At the same time, Zoro and Robin had already finished their romping.

 

"Now that was fun," Zoro said.

 

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "You're so kinky, sometimes."

 

"You know it," Zoro chuckled.

 

   At that instant, he picked Robin up bridal style. The Crane Woman hung on to her mate as he walked her over to her bed. Soon, they lied down together.

 

" _Oyasumi_ , Robin."

 

" _Oyasumi_ , Zoro."

 

With that, they both fell asleep, basking in the afterglow. Luffy snoozed happily within Nami's bosom, also basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to have the girls lactate for the first time, but Fang-chan wasn't comfortable with it and I had to omit that.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy.


End file.
